A Dark Past
by Mr prototyper
Summary: This story takes place after the events of prototype 2 but instead of James killing Alex he spared him. This follows the event of Alex's life out of New York. (all characters are still animals Alex is a hedgehog).
1. Chapter 1

They call me a terrorist, a murderer, a weapon. I am all of these. My name is Alex Mercer and this is the story of my life outside New York. It has been so long since I last stepped foot in New York, it had to have been about a year or two. But time has no use for me, being as I am an immortal weapon of mass destruction. Now that I came to think of it I was to blame for the second outbreak, there was no denying that. But thank God that no one knew who I was outside of New York, that's the only thing Blackwatch and Gentec are good for fucking cover-ups.

I walked for miles and miles down a highway when i saw a sign "Happy Tree Town 2 miles the town that never dies."

Happy Tree Town what the fuck kind of name is that, well it's the closest place for miles I guess.

10 minutes later I reached the out skirts of town. I glanced around admiring the strange architecture and bright colours of the various homes and shops.

What the fuck is wrong with the buildings here, were they designed by a blind man, plus the town is brighter than a baboon's arse, but I guess it will do.

I walked around the town for a while observing the towns layout, it was strange everything just seemed out of place. Out of nowhere I heard an ear-piercing scream. I followed the source until I came to an ally where I saw a pink chipmunk being stabbed repeatedly by two green racoons.

I stared into her eyes as the life slowly faded. I'd never seen the life drain from someone before; my kills were always quick and mostly painless. It took about five minutes for the poor girl to finally depart, this was new to me I never really realised how long it actually too for someone to die. I cleared my throat catching the attention of the duo.

Hello there he said. My name is Shifty and over there is my brother Lifty.

Are you sorry? I said.

What? Asked Shifty.

Are you fucking sorry for killing her. I said becoming enraged.

Shifty turned to his brother and shrugged. No not at all its fun he said very dull.

So, I guess it will be fun to kill you two pricks. I said with an ice-cold voice.

You kill us don't make me laugh asshole. Said Shifty.

I walked up to Shifty and without warning punched him in the face. I then grabbed his arm and took him to the ground and then kicked the back of his arm making it snap backwards. Making him scream in agony. Out of nowhere Lifty stabbed me in the back of my shoulder; this had no affect on me what so ever. I pulled the knife out and dropped it on the ground and turned to Lifty. I had no idea what came over me at this point, it was like an animistic rage. I tackled him to the ground and started biting chunks out of his face and spitting them to the side. He screamed in pain and his brother watched on in horror as I took away his face bite by bite. By the end there were only small amounts of skin still remaining. But I still was not done with him; to finish him off I dug my index and middle finger into his eye sockets making him scream even louder and then ripped the top of his skull off making him go silent.

I then turned my attention back to Shifty with a crazed look on my blood soaked face. Oh, come on man you don't have to do this, just leave me and we can forget all about this he said thinking of what I was going to do to him.

Now why would I do that after all you kill for fun and so do I. I said with a blood soaked smile.

I walked up to Shifty and picked up knife that I had dropped earlier and drove it into his stomach and cut it wide open. I reached inside and pulled out his various insides and started to stuff them in Shifty's mouth leaving the major organs as not to kill him right away. I then held his mouth shut and watched him try to spit them out and vomit.

Come on now big boys swallow their food I mocked. All I heard was a bunch of muffled pleads and screams. I watched him as he bled out/choked to death and to be honest I liked it. This had to be the most brutal way I had killed someone.

I looked at the mangled remains of the two brothers and in all honesty I liked it and was proud. But my vision was drawn to the pink chipmunk's lifeless body on the ground. I'm sorry for what they did to you I said to the corpse. I placed a finger in the pool of blood surrounding her and consumed it.

*Memory*

Giggles was walking down the street when out of nowhere she was hit with a bat and knocked out cold. When she came to she was in an ally with Lifty and Shifty.

Hello sexy said Shifty.

Oh god what do you two fucking asshole's want she said clearly annoyed.

They both did their signature laugh. We want your fine little body. I want to see what you look like out of those cloths take them off now said Lifty holding the knife up to her neck.

What no I have a boyfriend she said shoving them slightly back. I would rather die than have any of you touch me.

Well suit yourself bitch. We`ll just kill you and then have our way with you I prefer it when they don't fight back no chance you getting away.

Shifty then drove his knife into her stomach over and over. The last thing she saw was a shadowy figure coming up behind them.

I could feel the anger boiling over inside. Those sick bastards, I'm glad I made you two fuckers suffer.

I didn't even want to consume these two God only knows what other heinous things they have done and i didn't want that shit bouncing around in my head. So instead I threw them in a dumpster where they belonged. But before I threw Lifty in, I decided to turn my hands into the claws and carve a chunk of his fur off and wipe my face off. Once I was done I threw it in the dumpster.

5 minutes later I came to a diner. But although I didn't eat food anymore I just wanted a place to go because it started raining. When I walked in I was met with a bunch of glare. My god I just wanted to turn my hand into the blade and just slice and dice every fucker in there but I restrained myself.

Hello there and welcome to the happy tree diner. The sudden voice brought me back to reality. Can I show you to your seat said the hostess?

Yes, why thank you. You know you have an awful strong southern accent I remarked.

Yea I suppose moved here from Texas about a year ago i don't really plan on loosing it any time soon she smiled, And you?

Hmmm what about me?.

Well your new around here aren't ya.

Yea but how did you know.

Oh it's a small town everyone knows each other round here. So, what can I get ya doll.

A glass of water would be fine.

Ok I'll be right back and by the way my name is Emma. She said before walking away and blowing a kiss.

I gave a small smile at the affection, kind of made me feel human again. I sat there for a while thinking about my past experiences, and all the faces I'd seen and cut off. How my life ever became what it was today. That stupid fucking virus he thought to himself.

Suddenly I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I have been looking for you for a while now Alex said the stranger.

I started shifting my mass to his arm under the table, preparing to cut down who I assumed was a Blackwatch soldier. Alex turned to see who it was but was surprised by the figure before him.

Flippy holy shit is that you. I was in utter amazement.

You got that right motha fucka. He said with a smile.

Jesus Christ, I haven't seen you since you went to military school and I went to work for how have you been?

Well as you know I went to military school trained there for a while and then I eventually got deployed. I did hope to get transferred to New York for blackwatch and hopefully work by your side.

Flippy trust me you wouldn't have wanted to work for them. I said just thinking of all the shit that they did.

And why not? The pays good isn't it. Said Flippy.

Yea it is but it's not all about the money, Blackwatch was nothing but a corrupt group that killed the innocent. You wouldn't have wanted that.

Is that why you left, was Gentec corrupt too. Said Flippy.

Worse they experimented on innocent civilians. Changing them into grotesque monsters or even using them as bait. Just talking about it made my blood boil. Can we just change the subject please?

Yea, yea sure. So do you have a girlfriend. He asked.

No I've been too busy moving around the place never had time for anyone but myself. What about you got a lady in your life?

Yea I do her names Petunia and she works here.

Really where is she now?.

She works in the back on the grill.

Suddenly Emma came back. Here you go doll, here's your water and a plate of pancakes compliments of table 9.

I turned around to see three girls sitting there waving, I smiled and waved back making them squeal with delight.

Looks like you're a hit with the ladies Al. He said.

Yea I guess so. I steered at the pancakes as if they were alien. I don't know if I can eat this. To be honest I didn't know what would happen if I ate them I haven't eaten since I got infected with the virus.

Go on Alex just have a little bite, don't want to disappoint the girls said Flippy.

I cut up the pancake and took a bite. Alex could feel my stomach trying to digest the pancake. I had never ever felt this before there was defiantly something wrong. Fuck this was a bad idea I said to himself.

I stumbled out of his seat and struggled to stand on my own feet; to me it felt like the room was spinning. I could hear Flippy calling my name and telling people to call an ambulance it all just seemed to echo through my head. I then started to cough up some kind of black liquid and then I collapsed and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes slowly opened, my vision was blurred but I finally realised where I was, a fucking hospital. I started to panic I have always despised them ever since Gentec tried to dissect me. I looked around the room to see if there was a doctor, but there was no one. I tried to get up but noticed my arms were strapped to the bed, i tried to pull my arms free but it didn't work.

What the fuck I shouted still trying to pull my arms free. Id usually be able to break this shit, it must be some sort of new indestructible material, I thought to myself.

About a minute later a blue anteater came in who I assumed was the doctor. You, how long have I been here I said.

Hmm, he quickly flipped through his notes. About two day's maybe.

What the fuck am I doing here and why the fuck am I strapped to the bed.

Because you displayed signs of an unknown bacterial virus, therefore you cannot be allowed to leave. You will be prepped for surgery tomorrow.

I thought in horror of what was to come. I looked to my side to see a scalpel. I managed wriggled my arm loose and managed to grab it. I whistled to catch the attention of the doctor, when he turned I threw the scalpel directly in his eye making him stumble around and scream in pain.

I quickly undone the rest of my straps and gathered my clothing. But I heard the alarms going off; I turned around to see the anteater had pulled the alarm. I went up to him and booted him in the back making him fall face first and driving the scalpel the rest of the rest of the way through.

I looked thought the doors to see security personnel running up the hallway. Oh shit I thought to myself. I ran towards the window and dove out of the four story building, landing on my chest. For some bizarre reason it actually heart a little, But I pushed it aside and continued on moving.

Eventually I came to an alleyway I took this as an opportunity to get dressed. Once I was done I heard the unmistakeable sound of a pistol being cocked. Turn the fuck around mother fucker! Shouted the unknown assailant, but that voice it sounded so familiar I thought to myself. When I did I was in complete shock.

You two bastards. It was the twins from the other day, I couldn't believe it.

Oh yes indeed it is us two bastards mimicked Shifty.

But, but how is this possible I killed you.

Oh yes you did but lucky for us this town has a curse on it Shifty said triumphantly.

That's right you die or get injured the next day your perfectly fine finished Lifty.

If I didn't know any better I wouldn't believe it but it had to be true otherwise prick one and two wouldn't be here. So what do you want exactly?

Well considering you did such a number on us said Lifty.

We thought that you might want us to return the favor smirked Shifty.

Not a wise choice of words I growled.

And what are you going to do? Shifty mocked.

Oh you had to ask. I started to focus all my energy on my arm attempting to turn it into the blade but nothing happened. I tried over and over but still nothing.

Meanwhile Lifty and Shifty were watching me and were frankly puzzled on what exactly I was trying to do. It wasn't until Shifty shot me in the shoulder and stopped me from trying. I was shocked instead of the bullet ricocheting it penetrated my shoulder. The pain was a surprise to me; I grunted and breathed heavily coming to terms of what had just happened.

Now that we have your undying attention we want you to listen said Shifty.

After that shit you pulled on us, oohh boy we are going to make you suffer growled Lifty.

You ever heard of a "thousand cuts" Shifty said with a smile.

No I said trying to stop my shoulder from bleeding.

Well it is an ancient form of torture, as the name suggests you are cut a thousand times but we have to be ever so careful as not to cut any major arteries to prolong the suffering laughed Lifty.

Well fuck you, I'll bite your face off I shouted.

Lifty`s face darkened. Oh you just had bring it up he growled. Without warning he shot me in both my knees. I cried out I pain as the bullets penetrated my kneecaps.

Lifty and Shifty each pulled out a knife and started to make their way towards me. I started to shuffle back unable to walk. They both then held down my arms and started to make small cuts all over my face and body. They tormented me by counting each cut, by the time they got to thirty I was completely covered in blood. Just fucking kill me I yelled, But it was no use.

Now, now we still have nine hundred and seventy more cuts to go so this isn't going to be over anytime soon laughed Shifty.

They continued cutting I scrunched my eyes shut trying to ignore the small painful cuts; I was so close to passing out. But then they stopped cutting, I opened my eyes weakly to see why they had stopped only to see that they both had hatchets sunk into their heads. I saw a figure behind them but I couldn't make it out. Before I could ask who it was I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I awoke in a dark room, so dark I couldn't see my hands in front of my face. I got to my feet and slowly shuffled to try and find a wall, but there didn't seem to be any. Out of nowhere an ear piercing scream rattled through my head. I ran in the direction I thought it came from but there was no end to the room. In the distance I heard another scream followed by another. I ran towards the source, but there was nothing. But then I heard my name, I spun around to see a bunch of distorted faces. Eventually they came into focus and what I saw scared the shit out of me, it was people I had killed and consumed. Alex Murcer you did this to usssss, you killed usssss. They said with distorted voices. No It's not possible you can't be here it's not possible. I shouted. Get him. They screamed. Before I could react they started to pile on me and slash at my face. My eyes shot open in a panic as beads of sweat ran down my face. My eyes darted around the room taking in my surroundings; thankfully it wasn't another hospital but someone's house. Are you ok said a feminine voice. I let out a high pitched scream and staggered back in the bed. Oh shit yea sorry. I said through pants. I uh I didn't see you there, who are you exactly?

Oh sorry my name is Flaky, and you are?

Oh right yea my names Alex, Alex Mercer it`s um nice to meet you Flaky. Umm one more thing why and how am I here.

Oh right you had a bit of a run in with Lifty and Shifty.

Oh yea, wait that was you?

Yea, so any ways I brought you back and changed your cloths. She said while blushing.

Wait what; I looked down only now noticing I wasn't in my own cloths. I couldn't help but slightly blush as well. Umm thanks.

So how are you feeling Alex?

Well I'm not poked full of holes and bleeding out in a back alley. I said with a chuckle.

You're funny. She said while laughing. All of sudden she started choking I quickly got to her and patted her on the back.

Jesus Christ are you OK, what was that about. I said continuing to pat her back.

Yea I'm fine it's just this town it makes everything a life or death situation. She said through coughs. If you weren't here I probably would have choked, then fall back crack my skull open on the dresser and probably for good measure the light would fall on my face and shatter.

I looked at her in shock. That can't be what would have happened.

Oh yea it would have. This one time I went to the store only to be impaled on a broom and have a bottle of hot sauce and lemon juice in each eye. She said as she slightly shivered.

Jesus will that stuff happen to me. I said while trying to think of what would happen if I stayed in the town.

Probably there are an infinite number of possible ways that you can die from brushing your teeth to going to the bathroom.

Sooo why don't any of you leave?

We would but everyone is too scared too, we're afraid that stuff like this will happen outside of town and then its lights out for good.

But it's very rare when stuff like that happens in the outside world.

Yea but no one really wants to take the chance, we would rather stay here and die over and over again rather than just die once and it all be over.

Ohhh right, that's "smart".

So anyways Alex what brings you to town?

Ummm work I guess. I lied.

Oh really I'm sure that I can help you with that. She said with a smile.

Really that's great. In my head I knew it was a bad idea, the last job I had I slaughtered my associates. Oh yea before I forget do you happen to know a guy named Flippy.

Yea he's a good friend why?

Well last time we saw each other I kind of collapsed and was wheeled away. I said with a laugh.

Oh you want me to give him a call.

Yea that would be great.

Five minutes later Flaky came back in with a plate of cookies. Hey Alex you hungry?

Umm not really. I said while thinking back to the restaurant.

Oh come on I will be offended if you don't. She said jokingly.

Fine I will try one of your cookies. I said finally giving in. I slowly picked up one of the cookies and took a bite expecting the worst. I finally swallowed it but instead of a repeat I was fine. Holy fuck these are delicious. I said as I crammed the rest in my mouth.

Thank you it's a family recipe. She said while giggling.

Five minutes later there was only one cookie left and both me and Flaky went to grab it. We both quickly retracted our hands. Oh sorry you have it Alex you're my guest. She said blushing.

No no it's your house and you cooked them. I don't know what it was but something about her made me blush too. Here how about this. I said as a snapped it in half.

After we finished Flaky went to take the plate out when she tripped over her feet and fell on me. We both stayed there staring into each other's eyes. Eventually we both started to inch in, when we where a lips touch away the doorbell rang. We both pulled back quickly and snapped back to reality. I-I-I should get that. She said while pulling herself back together.

I just sat there and nodded. She exited the room and quickly returned with Flippy and another girl. Hey Alex where the fuck have you been.

Hospital for one as you know, then I got "released" yesterday and I ran into some complications.

What kind of complications? He said with a raised eyebrow.

He got jumped by Lifty and Shifty. She finished.

Yea she saved my life. I said while smiling at her. Making her blush slightly.

Yea but you would have come back tomorrow. Said Flaky.

So who's this? I said referring to the girl next to Flippy.

Oh where are my manners this is Petunia my girlfriend. He said while wrapping his arm around her.

Oh this is Petunia it's nice to meet you. I said while shaking her hand.

You too Alex I've heard so much about you.

All good I hope. I said with a chuckle.

We all sat there for about 30 minutes for until Flippy gestured for me to come to the kitchen. So what's up Flip.

So what's going on with you and Flaky. He said while raising his eyebrows up and down.

Oh fuck you. I said jokingly. I mean we did almost kiss but.

But what? What happened? He said on the edge of his seat.

You, you dick cheese you rang the doorbell when we were about too.

Ahh shit man I'm sorry if had known.

Its ok man we'll just have to see how this all pans out, but for now let's just go back in there.

So what were you guys talking about out there? Said Petunia.

Nothing just guys stuff of you guys interested in going to the movies?

We all agreed and decided to make our way there. About half an hour later we arrived. So what should we watch I asked.

How about the new Kingsmen. Said Flippy.

Are you sure you want to watch that Whispered Petunia.

Yea I'll be fine babe promise.

We all went in and took our seats Flippy and Petunia were at the back and Flaky and me were in the middle row. Throughout the move I couldn't help but keep glancing back and forth at her, eventually she caught on and decided to speak up. What? She said shyly.

I was just wondering about what happened in the house and if we could maybe try that again?

O-o-ok I guess.

I closed my eyes and moved in halfway expecting to meet her lips but I didn't so I opened my eyes only to see her eye twitching. A-are you ok Flaky?

Before she could answer her face slid right off. I quickly stood up to see Flippy but his eyes were yellow and he was just standing there with a knife and a sick look of joy on his face. I looked behind him only to see that everyone was carved up including Petunia. What the fuck man. I whispered trying not to alert everyone in the theater.

But he just stood there with the same crazed look on his face as before. Without warning he slashed at my arm and cut me deep, making me stumble on the floor. Flippy flipped me over and drove the knife right into my back and twisted the blade, making me scream in pain alerting everyone in the theater. They all saw Flippy and ran out screaming. Flippy then turned me back over and drove the knife slightly into my eye and then removed it. The pain was unimaginable it was worse than Lifty and Shifty I just wanted it to end there and then, but I knew it wasn't over. I just about managed kick Flippy away from me and get to my feet. We both stood there with our eyes locked, well eye for me. But Flippy his expression was the same he was fucking loving it. Flippy dropped the knife and slowly reached under the seats, never breaking eye contact with me. Somehow he pulled out a crowbar. What the fuck. I shouted. Where the fuck did that come from. Flippy just smirked and ran at me with it trying for a headshot only for me to put my arm in the way only to end up with the bones in my forearm completely shattered. I screamed and screamed but nothing was going to stop the crazy fucker now. He went for another swing only for me to do the same thing with the same outcome. My god the sound of the bones crunching rattled through the room and my head. Eventually he got a clean hit to my head, knocking me to the ground, my vision kept fading in and out. All I could see was Flippy repeatedly bashing my legs to a bloody pulp. Flippy walked past me finally it was over or so I thought I felt him grab me by the scruff and drag me to the back leaving behind one of my legs. Flippy then lifted me up and held me against the wall before he drove the crowbar through my chest and into the wall leaving me hanging there. Flippy gave me a few punches dislocating my jaw in the process, before turning around and leaving out the doors to do god only knows what. I just hung there for about a minute as my lungs filed with blood, each breath was harder and more painful than the last. All I could think about is why Flippy would do this, and then everything black.


End file.
